Acts of Vengeance: Prelude
by Dalek Prime
Summary: For to long Mirage has watched from the shadows as the forces of evil are defeated over and over again, now the embodiment of evil has enacted a master plan that will rock the very multiverse! The heroes are about to face their ultimate test in a conflict that will shake them to their very core, and it all starts here! Based off the Marvel Comic event of the same name.
1. Part 1

A/N: I don't own Aladdin or Anything Else Mentioned

* * *

Part 1

"Fools!" Mirage exclaimed in frustration as she swiped her claws through the image before her disdain "Idiots!"

The cat-woman's claws sliced through the image of yet again some plucky young her triumphing over the forces of evil like they had always done since the beginning of time, causing the image to deteriorate in doing so. For countless millennia now, Mirage, the living embodiment of evil, had watched over the whole of the multiverse to ensue that those who worshiped evil's might were never ending from her pocket universe of Morbia. Sadly, no matter who or what that claimed themselves to be villains, they would always end up the same way: defeated. True, there were at times true contenders to be considered true villains such as Toffee, Sombra and Bill Cipher, but unfortunately, they all met their untimely ends in their owns respects at the hands of the heroes who challenged them.

Mirage knew first hand what it was like to lose to some self-proclaimed hero. Back in her younger years as evil incarnate, she would often travel to earth personally to create war, plague and all other manner of chaos among the people of the little blue planet all by herself. But every time she attempted a new campaign of evil, a certain little street rat and his band of idiotic friends would come along and foil her plans time and again. At first, he was nothing more than nuisance to the elemental, but as time went on, he grew into a quite the irritating little hero that kept getting in her way. Mirage was by no means an obsessive person, but the more she faced the protector of Agrabah the more she became more focused on killing the one named Aladdin.

The embodiment's desire to murder the mortal hero who vexed her so caused her to neglect her duties as evil incarnate. Without Mirage's dark guidance over the cosmos, the balance within the multiverse was beginning to be thrown out of alignment. It became so bad that several other cosmic beings such as Chaos, Oberon and even Primus himself arrived on her doorstep to personally put an end to Mirage's obsession with the street rat. Because of her actions, the other gods forbid her from ever physically stepping foot on earth again, thus keeping her stuck in pocket universe. While the evil elemental was infuriated by her punishment, she knew that she could've gotten a lot worse, such as losing her title for one thing.

In the end though, Mirage finally claimed a hollow victory over Aladdin. For time unlike the cat-woman, he was not immortal. Despite outlasting Aladdin, Mirage wished that it was her who had laid low her most hated enemy, but she coveted her title as Evil Incarnate to much to even let her war against Aladdin to ruin it. With the thorn in her side finally gone, Mirage could finally work in peace, and work she did. The Black Plague, the Crusades and two world wars were quite the way for the cat-woman to get her groove back-and that's just what she did on one earth. No act of evil in the multiverse was committed without some form of cosmic persuasion by her clawed hand. But like so many times before, someone just had to ruin her fun.

Those, of course, were heroes. Like always with the cosmic balance she was apart, the evil elemental's unknowing acolytes were bested by the forces of good. At first, it wasn't such a major issue, a hero here and heroine there, nothing that got the goddess of evil's blood pressure running high, but in recent years it had been growing out of control. Even with Aladdin long gone, the earth still seemed to produce all assortment of heroes that protected the planet from the forces of darkness that she lorded over. From the half-ghost hero Danny Phantom, to the the trio of pint-sized power houses known as the Powerpuff Girl, the earth was more than well protected from whatever new villain that crawled out of the shadows. Even the other worlds of the Multiverse had begun to produce worthy champions of justice to challenge those who served ways of evil.

"It's Hopeless..." she mused glumly as she sat back on her throne "No matter what, so do-gooder just comes along and ruins everything that these villains do!"

It went without saying that Mirage didn't hold a lot of faith for the new breed of villains that had been popping up in the centuries from her forced departure from earth. True, there were some who managed to catch her attention, even coming so close as to being potential successors to the embodiment of evil's title should she ever deiced to finally retire, but alas, those she deemed worthy to be the next evil incarnate were in one way or another bested or slain by those who fought for the light. No matter what the forces of evil did, the heroes of the multiverse always seemed to know how to defeat their respective villains in one way or another.

Just then, Mirage's eyes widen in shock as an idea flashed across her mind. A, dark fanged-filled grin formed on the cat-woman's lips as her latest scheme took shape in her wicked thoughts. While it was true that the heroes of the multiverse knew how to combat their respective villains, they didn't know how to battle _**each other's**_ villains. The goddess of evil couldn't help but let out a wicked giggle at the plan that had just came to her.

"That's it!" she proclaimed with a laugh "It's so simple, yet so effective! Why didn't I think of this sooner?"

Mirage then suddenly stopped her cheering for moment as a realization came to her. In theory, the embodiment of evil could not only reach out to the villains she would use for this scheme, but also place them wherever in the multiverse that she saw fit. The problem was that in order to pull this off she would have to use a massive amount of her power to do so, leaving her in a weakened state for months-possibly even a year or so. Should this scheme fail, there was a good chance that the other omnipotent beings she shared space with would want her head for this transgression and she would not have the strength to defend herself.

The elemental knew that what she was about to do was quite the gamble, but if she was to finally tip the cosmic scales in her favor, she would have to roll the dice and let them tumble down to wherever they should fall. Understanding full well what was at stake here, the evil elemental stood up from her throne and approached her crystal ball. If Mirage was to use this amount of energy in order to enact her plan, then she had to be willing give something in return for it. She then brought her wrist up to her mouth and sank her her fangs into it deep enough to draw blood. The goddess then held her fresh wound over the crystal ball and let her blood drop onto it. The droplets of blood seeped into the crystal ball mere moments after making contact with its surface. Once they were absorbed, the dark green sparks of energy that danced around the magical object suddenly became a hellish red as Mirage felt a great rush of power course through her very being as her eyes became a bright shade of red.

She could feel them, all of them. The elemental was now connected to every villain in the entire Multiverse. Every desire, every vice, every single wicked thought that they had in the deepest park of their minds was now apart of her mind. Admittedly, it was a tad overwhelming at first for Mirage to hear all of those voices at once. Even for a god-like creature, being suddenly connected to thousands of individuals from across the Multiverse all at once was a daunting task to say the least. Mirage knew that she had to act fast or she could be either driven insane or left brain-dead by the experience. So, wasting not a second more, she reached out to her followers.

"Hear me, my children of darkness!" she called out into the minds of the legions of evil "I am Mirage, and I am the living embodiment of the very thing you are!"

For many of the villains throughout multiverse, they thought that this either some trick or that they had truly gone mad. Others, however, were curious to know what exactly was going on and listened intently to whatever this new voice in their head had to say. But weather or not they wanted to hear Mirage's proposal, they had no choice in the matter.

"For eons I have watched from the shadows as the forces of good defeat you time and again" she continued "But now it is our time, my children-now is the time for vengeance! For to long you have been bested for your respective enemies, but now you shall dispatch each others heroes! They will not know how to fight you, and through this you shall finally lay claim to the victories you have been denied for so long!"

Cheers filled the elemental's head as the villains celebrated this scheme. Even though some of them still had no idea as to what was going on, what they did know that if someone calming to be the goddess of evil was able to reach out to them mentally from who knows were, it would be in their best interest to go along with whatever they had in mind. With her army of evil now formed, Mirage went about sending each villain to face the hero she thought they'd be best suited to triumph over. Some she merely moved from one place on earth to another while others she sent across the farthest reaches of space and even across the very Multiverse itself.

Once the last of her pawns were in place, Mirage collapsed onto the ground, gasping for air as she did as her crystal ball returned to normal. She felt drained and weak as an infant, but yet at the same time she couldn't help but feel a sort of twisted joy filling up within her black heart. The cat-woman crawled back into her throne and gazed upon the images of her grand scheme begin to unfold before her very eyes. Though she was left exhausted and day she say even mortal from her spell, mirage couldn't help but let out a haughty, yet still wicked, cackle of delight.

The stage was set, the players were all in place, and soon, vengeance would be hers.


	2. part 2

Part 2

* * *

If there one thing Yama hated-and to be fair, he hated a lot of things-it was being interrupted during while he was eating his dinner. His subordinates knew that they could only interrupt they're boss's meal if it was of the upmost importance. So, when one of the crime boss's top lieutenants burst into his penthouse while he was enjoying his assortment of the finest sushi in the city in peace, it went without saying that Yama was less then pleased by this the man's sudden intrusion. But judging by the fear in his, this interruption was possibly warranted.

"This had better be good" he warned as his eyes narrowed at his henchman

"Boss, I-I just g-got back from the docks" the lieutenants stammered out, clearly still traumatized by whatever it was he saw

"What happened?" Yama demanded "Out with it!"

"they're dead!" his underling shouted in horror "all of them! some came in and cut them to freaking bits!"

Yama's eyes widened in shock upon hearing, before they quickly narrowed again in anger. There was only one person who could slaughter his men in such a brutal fashion in Sanfransoyoko: Momokase. The assassin/chief was a master of death with pension for blades, and last he heard, she was in the employment of their mutual boss, Obake. Yama had no idea as to why his employer had sent the blue-clad assassin to massacre his men despite the , but he was going to find out at once. But before he could even so much as move, the kingpin's lieutenants was suddenly pierced through the chest by a pair of blades, killing him instantly. the man was then lifted off his feet before his now lifeless body was was tossed across the room, revealing his killer in the process.

It was a man covered head to toe in bladed armor. While Yama could not see the intruder's whole face, he could still see his eyes. The armored man held a deep, steely gaze upon the crime lord that chilled him to his very soul. Yama had no idea who this man was, but he was certain that this was the one who massacred his men at the docks. Just then, Yama heard a tapping on the window ceiling of his penthouse. He looked up to see a a large squad of ninjas and what appeared to be animal-men looking down at him. No doubt they were this stranger's gang, and judging by the fresh blood on their cloths, it looked as though they had finished dispatching his tower's security.

"Who do you think you are?!" Yama exclaimed "Do you know who I am?!"

"I am the Shredder" the stranger introduced darkly "and as of right now, you work for me"

"Yama works for no man!" the crime lord denied

"Except for Obake" Shredder corrected

"H-how did you-" Yama attempted to ask, clearly stunned by that

"Obake is...indisposed with another matter at the moment" the bladed man explained "as such, he has handed all control of his assets to me. And that includes you"

"And what if I say no?" the heavyset gangster repiled

Shredder's answer came in the form of a sudden slice of his blades, cleanly cutting a statue in Yama's penthouse in two.

"You, uh...make a good point" the crime lord concluded "what do you need?"

The Shredder approached Yama, making the heavyset thug back up out of fear before being garbed by his shirt. Yama's new boss then yanked down to force him to look the ninja in the eye.

"Tell me everything you know about Big Hero Six" the Shredder ordered

* * *

Somewhere along the way, Azula had lost a step. She had lost her sharp, tactical mind to the madness that was brought on by the amount of pressure of ruling a kingdom and the betrayal by those she thought were her friends. But thanks to the one called Mirage, her mind had been cleared of the darkness that had haunted it, bringing her back to her deadly prime. While it was difficult to adjust to this new world this new world, it took the former princess no less than three days to understand this strange new world and those she had been sent to destroy.

As Azula looked down from the hillside that overlooked the Xaiolin Temple were the young monks she had been tasked to kill resided in, the fire-bender couldn't help but grin at the coming battle. It was good to get back to basics.

* * *

It was chaos.

That was the only way to best describe the scene that laid before Star. When news reached the young queen of savage raids on both Mewman and monster villages, Star had to put the search for her mother on hold in order to investigate these attacks on her people. At first, she assumed that it was the Septarins who were acting out of revenge for Toffee's death, but that seemed unlikely considering that they to were under attack by whoever was behind these raids. It wasn't just them and Mewni, but also the Pony-Head dimension, Saint Olga's and even the underworld that were under siege.

As Star, Marco and the Magical High Commission looked upon the horror before them as the village continued to be engulfed in flames. Bodies of the villagers were scattered along the ground. Men, women and children, no one was spared of this mass slaughter. Star had no clue as to who could be capable of such carnage, but the High Commission had their suspicions.

"It has to be Eclipsa" Heckapoo said "No one's seen her since you let her escape with Meterora and the wand"

"Eclipsa wouldn't do this" Star defended "She wouldn't be going from world to world slaughtering people-not to mention monsters. You know, like her baby"

"Star's right, This just doesn't seem like her" Marco agreed "She just wants to be let alone with her family"

Before any members of the High Commission could protest, the group noticed a small figure walking toward them from out of the carnage of the now destroyed village. It was a young boy, no older than six by the looks of it. He was covered ash and had a blank expression on his face as he he seemingly walked aimlessly toward the group, as if he was sleepwalking. Star and Marco quickly rushed to the boy's side just as he collapsed to the ground. Star managed to catch him and held him close as he began to speak.

"They came from the darkness..." he whispered "They spared no one..."

"Who did this?" Star asked

"Their queen left me alive to give you a message" the boy continued "she said that Mewni is now hers and she will not stop until you're dead"

"Whose this queen?" the young queen questioned that, fearing that the boy would say Eclipsa

The boy moved closer to Star's face before whispering the name of the invader of Mewni into her ear.

"Cyclonis..."

* * *

When Gabriel Agreste was pulled away from Paris by Mirage's magic, he discovered much to his relief that he had only moved from part of France to another. He could still oversee his business and still be close to his son. Not only only that, he could keep in touch with whoever Mirage had sent to take out Ladybug and Cat Noir and ensure that they wouldn't destroy their Miraculous, thus ruining his plans for them in the process. Although considering who had he been put up against, he could be back home in less than a day and deal with his rivals personally.

Mirage had set Gabriel up against a group of teenagers who called themselves the Lyoko Warriors, though from what the secret villain had observed of the group so far, he couldn't quite understand as to why they needed to be taken out. They were a simple group of children with no discernible abilities to show, not something that a cosmic being would want to waste her time destroying, let alone wasting Gabriel's time in destroying for her. But whatever the reason the goddess of evil wanted these kids out of the way he would do it for her, least he anger the embodiment of evil.

So, from his new base of operations, and old factory, the fashion designer said the words to become his villainous alter-ego.

"Darkwings Rise!"

* * *

" _Where could she be?_ " Starlight mused to herself

for nearly twenty minutes now, Starlight Glimmer had been waiting patiently for her friend, Trixie, at the local diner in Ponyville. Granted, the former villain near that her best friend had a tendency to be tardy, but not to this extent. It also didn't help that the unicorn had to return to her duties as school consular at Twilight's academy soon. She would have to talk to the princess of friendship on the matter of longer lunch breaks in the future.

"Starlight!" a voice called out

Starlight turned her head in the direction of where the familiar voice of her friend had come from and saw Trixie approaching her table. However, she wasn't alone, for it appeared as though she had someone at her side. It clearly wasn't a pony, but what appeared to some sort of duck-woman dressed in all black.

"Hey, Trixie" Starlight greeted happily

"Sorry I'm late, I was just showing my new friend around Ponyville" the stage magician apologized "Starlight, this is-"

"Magica, Magica De Spell" the duck-woman introduced in a bored tone "You must Starlight Glimmer. Trixie won't shut up-I mean, couldn't stop talking about you"

"Uh...thank you" the former villain replied, all the while a deep feeling of suspicion began to rise within her

* * *

When Shego heard Mirage's master plan in her head, she wasn't to thrilled at the idea letting someone get a shot at taking out Kim. Drakken on the other hand, didn't hold such qualms. If someone could take down his most hated enemy for him then he'd be happy to let them do so. Besides, it wasn't like he was going to so no to a god now was he? In any case, he and Shego were given the task of taking out the Ninja of Norrisville, and as an added bonus, he was given Mcfist's building as his base of operations while the billionaire was also carrying out a mission of defeating another hero.

"Can you believe it Shego? all of this stuff is ours!" the blue-skinned scientist said as he observed the computer files containing Viceroy's various robot designs

"Yeah, I imagine the guy who owns this place ain't gonna to happy with you going through his stuff" his sidekick noted as she filed her nails

"Well he isn't here to stop me now is he?" Drakken retorted "besides, we're doing him a favor in taking out the Ninja"

The mad scientist then switched on the intercom on Mcfist's desk.

"Get me more files from Viceroy's robot designs at once!" he demanded

"Right away, Mr. Mcfist" the Roboape on the other end of the line answered

"I'm not Mcfist!" Drakken shouted back

* * *

Dominator let out a long yawn as she overlooked the small human village of Beach City from her ship's computer screen. When she was given the mission of destroying these heroes who called themselves 'The Crystal Gems' she was hoping for a challenge. But to her dismay, all that appeared to be her opponents were a overweight man, a pink lion and single muscular woman. Dominator had no idea as to why she had been pitted against such a pathetic group. From what she knew about the Gems, they were mighty warriors, not this rabble that was before her.

"Ugh, this is a waste of my time" she groaned "maybe destroying this stupid planet after I'm done killing them all will give me more of a rush"

* * *

Zim really didn't have much of an understanding of what Mirage wanted him to do, but what he did understand was that he, along with Gir and his entire base, were moved from one universe to another. Granted, while he was enraged that he had been torn away from his mission on earth, he knew that if he was to return to it, he would have to take out the hero of this universe first, and the first rule of combat was understanding your enemy.

"Computer!" the Irken Invader called out "analyze our new surroundings"

'Ugh, fine" the A.I groaned "scanning: population of surrounding area appear to be avian in nature"

"Hmm, yes, avian" Zim agreed

"...you don't know what that word means, do you?" the computer commented

"Silence!" the alien commanded "Zim has no need of understanding words! For Zim knows all!"

"So you know what that word means?" Gir asked innocently

"Of course I do!" his master snapped back "but I shall let the computer tell you"

"It means that the people here are bird people" the A.I explained

"Yes bird people, just what I was going to say" Zim quickly added

"But you didn't-" the computer attempted to say

"We have no time for your apologies, computer" the Irken interrupted "Begin scanning for the one they call: Darkwing Duck"

* * *

Third-Earth had entered a moment of relative peace after news that Mumm-Raa and his minions had vanished, for than likely liking their wounds after their latest defeat at the hands of the Thundercats. While the inhabitants of Third-Earth were left to breath a sigh of relief, they had no idea of the evil that was going to take root on they're world. An evil so grand and powerful that even Mumm-Raa would be in awe of this malicious creature.

His name was Aku.

And he came to burn third-earth to ashes.

* * *

It felt strange for Obake to be on another earth that felt so close to his own, save for a few obvious differences of course. When Mirage had sent him to this new world, he was given the task of destroying the one called Kim Possible. As always, Obake did what he always did when he was faced with a new challenge: study it. It took several days to gather enough data on his enemy, and he had to say, he was rather impressed by the teenager. She was smart, and an equally well-equipped fighter to match her brains. But there something he took great interest in: while she had quite a number of enemies, they didn't bother attacking her head-on despite knowing her identity and everything else that ensued.

In other words: Kim had a heart.

And he was going to break it.

* * *

 ** _A/N: I was thinking of writing more, but I decided that this would be enough to get you ready for whats to come next. If your curious, here's the full list._**

 ** _Big Hero Six vs The Foot_**

 ** _Kim Possible vs Obake_**

 ** _G.I Joe vs The White Fang_**

 ** _Autobots vs The Inhumanoids_**

 ** _The Lyoko Warriors vs Hawkmoth_**

 ** _Gravity Falls vs Ludo_**

 ** _Ladybug vs The Huntsclan_**

 ** _Scrooge Mcduck vs Sartanna of The Dead_**

 ** _El Tigre vs Topaz and Aqua-Marine_**

 ** _The Ninja Turtles vs Chase Young_**

 ** _Danny Phantom vs Demona_**

 ** _Storm Hawks vs Vexas_**

 ** _Samurai Jack vs Haggar_**

 ** _The Powerpuff Girls vs Tirek_**

 ** _XJ9/Jenny vs XANA_**

 ** _Jake Long vs Shezap_**

 ** _Randy Cunningham vs Dr. Drakken and Shego_**

 ** _Wander vs Negaduck_**

 ** _Darkwing Duck vs Zim_**

 ** _The Crystal Gems vs Lord Domniator_**

 ** _Star Butterfly vs Master Cyclonis_**

 ** _The Mane Six vs Magica De Spell_**

 ** _The Earth Corps vs Mumm-Ra_**

 ** _The Paladins of Voltron vs The Decepticons_**

 ** _Xaiolin Monks vs Azula_**

 ** _Gargoyles vs The Shape-Shifter_**

 ** _RWBY vs Skeletor_**

 ** _Penn Zero vs Mcfist_**

 ** _Dib vs Rippin_**

 ** _Thundercats vs Aku_**

 ** _Aang vs Cobra_**

 ** _Shezow vs Vlad Plasmius_**

 ** _He-Man vs Him_**

 ** _Now here's the interesting part: these fights will not be done here. Instead, they will be done similar to an actual comic book event via tie-in stories. The Tie-Ins will be all self-contained and won't require much background, though some will have nods to the other tie-ins. I hope you all whats to come, because this is gonna be epic!_**


End file.
